


Remember me

by TheOQAuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOQAuthor/pseuds/TheOQAuthor
Summary: After Robin's death, Regina can't sleep without getting the feeling that someone is watching over her. Is it possible? Was his soul really obliterated?





	Remember me

Hades had been defeated thanks to Zelena, even if Regina didn't want to admit it, and the Olympian crystal was destroyed with Zeus intervention but none of that mattered to Regina. Not anymore, not after what happened. Robin was gone- his soul destroyed- and her happiness was gone with him too. She tried to hide it, after all, they couldn't do anything about it and that was what hurt her the most. That was what made her angry, she felt useless.

When Hook died, all the heroes volunteered to go to Hel and save him but now that her loved one is dead-her soulmate- was death, they just treated her like she was gonna fall in an evil breakdown. She couldn't blame them, even if she tried, she knows the last time her true love died she cast an entire curse. But this time it was different, she didn't feel powerful nor really angry. Actually, she felt miserable, sad and broken. Regina knew she wasn't weak but at the moment she saw Robin's body being buried in that damn wooden box, she knew her world was falling to pieces. 

It's been a few weeks, and she hasn't even had time to mourn him, to say a proper goodbye to him. She could have done it at his funeral but she wasn't feeling strong enough for it; not yet. She refused to believe it. Instead, she just went back to save the world and pretend she was doing fine, that she'll get over it and move on as if it wasn't her soulmate the one who had died.

At least villains and heroes kept her distracted during the day, the nights were harder though. Her bed was empty and cold no matter how many blankets she used, they didn't bring the warmth her body was looking for. Usually, she kept awake the whole night thinking, mourning and regretting all the things she didn't dare to tell Robin. How stupid she had been. However, this night was different. Her eyelids felt heavy and her eyes shut surprisingly quickly.

_"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me"_

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see where she was. The atmosphere was blurred or maybe it was her vision- she wasn't sure- but she could feel an intense light overwhelm her. It didn't hurt though, she felt like floating in a cloud. And there was that sound, a familiar melody invading her ears. She tried to recognize but it was too low. 

_"Forever if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart."_

Regina began to feel confident in the middle of the light so she started walking towards the voice surrounding her. Every step she took, the voice became clearer and louder, still not enough for her to follow it.

_"Though I have to travel far. Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar"_

The voice is clear now. And she recognizes it very well but, can it be possible? Maybe her mind was playing with her. As the light increases its intensity, she blinks. Her room, she's in her room. When she opens her eyes, he's standing in front of her, a few inches from her to be exact. So incredibly close, she forgets how to breathe. 

_"Know that I am with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again"_

She's crying, sobbing, but he just smiles at her. Robin lifts his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly as the tip of their noses brush, one against the other. Robin now is holding her face with both of their hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.  _"Robin..."_ She whispers but he doesn't answer. Instead, he brings her face to his and leans a small kiss on her lips. 

Regina's mind doesn't function fully but her heart takes advantage of it. She caresses cautiously Robin's face and closes her eyes, letting her lips show her emotions. 

She opens her eyes, she's alone. He's gone. Again. But she doesn't feel alone, maybe it had been a dream but it felt...real.

 


End file.
